Das Canterlot-Karussell
Das Canterlot-Karussell ist die vierzehnte Folge der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die Einhundertfünfte der Serie. Raritys Traum von einem Laden in Canterlot wird wahr. Doch könnte es sie mehr kosten als gedacht. Inhalt Der Brief Schon ganz ungeduldig wartet Rarity auf die Post. Da taucht Pinkie Pie auf die ihrer Freundin ein paar ihrer neuesten, missratenen Cupcakes anbieten wollte. Außerdem hat Pinkie eine Brief für Rarity dabei. Eigentlich wollte das Post Pony ihn ja austragen, aber nach einem der Cupcaks ging es ihm nicht mehr so gut und Pinkie die bei Rarity vorbei wollte hat es übernommen. Im Brief steht das Rarity den Zuschlag für eine Laden bekommen. So kann sie nun ihren Traum von einer Boutique in Canterlot erfüllen. Sassy Saddles Einige Zeit später kommen Raritys Freundinnen nach Canterlot. Twilight ist schwer beeindruckt was für einen Geschäftssinn Rarity hat. Den ihre neue Filiale hat sie mit den Einnahmen der Kostüme für Sapphire Shores finanziert. (Siehe: Sweetie Belle in Aktion). Gleich darauf stehen sie im neuen Laden das Canterlot-Karussell. Wo ihnen Rarity ihre neue Managerin Sassy Saddles vorstellt. Rarity braucht Hilfe mit dem Laden und da Sassy schon für die besten Boutiquen in der Stadt gearbeitet hat, wurde sie sofort engagiert. Sassy hat auch schon einen Plan, oder wie man es in der Modebranche nennt „Muster“, damit das Karussell ein voller Erfolg wird. Punkt Eins: den Laden Herrichten ist schon abgehackt. Somit kann man zu Punkt Zwei: Dem Marketing (Werbung). Da alle Ponys die Monarchie lieben gibt es jetzt eine Kollektion die sich auf das königliche in Canterlot konzentriert. Und wie es der Zufall will gibt es eine neue Prinzessin In Equestria. In allen Umfragen von Sassy war Twilight die beliebteste Prinzessin. Zufällig ist eines der Kleide von dem Fensterbild inspiriert das ihre Krönung zeigt. Sogleich präsentieren Rarity und Sassy das Kleid das hinreißend ist. Rarity meint mit dieser Kollektion ein ganz neues Level zu erreichen dank ihrer Regel des Z.L.C. Das steht für: Zeit, Liebe und Couture. Die Regeln nach denen Rarity alle ihre Kleider gestaltet. Denen folgend konnte zwar ein Kleid der Kollektion nicht rechtzeitig fertig werden, aber der Rest ist bereit zur Präsentation. Sassy erklärt das ihre Marktforschung ergab. Wen Kunden Berühmtheiten in den Kleidern sehen die sie sich wünschen, sie diese auch wahrscheinlich kaufen. Womit sie bei Punkt drei von Sassys Muster sind. Der Star-Status. Rarity und Sassy haben sich nämlich gefragt ob Twilight nicht das Kleid bei der Präsentation tragen könnte. Natürlich tut Twilight ihrer Freundin den Gefallen. Rarity wähnt sich schon am ziel ihres Traumes, einer Boutique in Canterlot und möchte sie gerade feierlich eröffnen da drängt sich Sassy vor und begrüßt als erste die Gäste. Die Präsentation Während Sassy die Gäste willkommen heißt erholt sich Rarity von dem Schock. Aber jetzt wird es Zeit für die Präsentation. Die Sassy wohl auch gerne selber machen würde wie Applejack und Rainbow vermuten. Aber sie begnügt sich damit Raritys Ausführungen zu ihrer Kollektion "Raritys königliche Insignien" aufzupeppen in dem sie die Kleider durchs Publikum schweben lässt, und passende Hintergrundbilder zeigt. Außerdem hat Sassy den berühmten Modereporter Fashion Plate eingeladen der ganz aus dem Häuschen ist. Doch als man zum großen Final, Das Kleid mit dem Namen "Gläserne Herrschaft" welches von dem Fenster inspiriert wurde, kommt, übernimmt Sassy wieder das Ruder. Der der Name etwas zu komplex erscheint und so präsentiert sie Twilight im "Prinzessinnen Kleid". Von dem alle hin und weg sind. Während Sassy die Bestellungen entgegen nimmt beglückwünschen die Anderen Rarity zum Erfolg. Aber da kommt Sassy damit das schon einhundert Bestellungen für dieses Kleid eingegangen sind. Was Rarity erst mal verdauen muss. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Sassy um zum nächsten Punkt des Musters zu gehen. Der Erfolg des wichtigsten Kleides. Worin sie kein Problem sieht. Die anderen lassen die beiden mal lieber alleine. Als sie unter sich sind macht Rarity Sassy klar das sie es vorgezogen hätte das Hauptkleid ihrer Kollektion selbst zu präsentieren. Sassy erklärt das der Name „Gläserne Herrschaft“ laut ihren Recherchen zu verwirrend und unattraktiv wirkte. Rarity versteht das Argument, aber das hätte man vor der großen Präsentation besprechen sollen. Sassy rechtfertigt sich damit dass ihr einziges Ziel der Erfolg des Canterlot Karussell ist. Deswegen ändert sie den Namen und nahm die Bestellungen an. Zwar sind einhundert Stück viel zu viel, wie Rarity meint aber abgesagt wird nicht. Langweilig Umgehend macht sich Rarity ans Werk und das Kleid wird ein großer Erfolg. Doch mit der Zeit hält wegen der vielen gleichen Stücke Langeweile Einzug. Die eine Künstlerin wie Rarity nicht ausstehen kann. Da kommt ihr durch ein paar Edelsteine eine Idee und sie bestickt eine der Kleider damit. K(l)eine Änderungen Als etwas später eine Kundin kommt. Würde Rarity ihr gerne das Kleid geben um zu sehen wie sie reagiert. Aber angesichts der noch offenen Bestellungen sieht Sassy eine Pause nicht so gerne und das dieses Kleid verändert wurde erst recht nicht. Doch gibt sie nach und lässt Rarity ihren Versuch wagen. Als Cayenne jedoch die Veränderungen bemerkt lehnt sie es ab. Da ihr Kleid genauso aussehen muss wie das, das Twilight an hatte und der Kund hat immer recht. Rarity entsorgt das veränderte Kleid und der eintönige Trott geht weiter. Der Preis des Erfolgs Gerade als Rarity das inzwischen zweihundertste Kleid fertig da kommt Sassy mit der neuesten Ausgabe des Cosmear Magazin mit Rarity auf dem Cover. Und seit diese Ausgabe vor einer Stunde raus kam sind weiter Einhundert Bestellungen eingegangen. Beim Anblick des Auftragsstapel macht Rarity sich ihre Gedanken. Zwar ist sie auf dem Cosmear Cover und hat das erfolgreichste Geschäft in Canterlot. Wie sie es sich gewünscht hat, aber es geht ihr Furchtbar. Was Sassy nicht verstehen kann. Dann ihr Erfolgsplan ist perfekt. Die Punkte Cosmearmagazin und Marke schaffen sind abgehackt. Nächster Schritt Massenproduktion. Das Canterlot-Karusell wird rund um die Uhr offen haben und Sassy Saddels Boutique erfolgreich sein. Da geht Rarity der Hut hoch. Es ist immer noch ihre Boutique und wen Erfolg in Canterlot so aussieht das alle in Uniform rum laufen, will sie ihn nicht. Und jetzt wird sie Flayer für den Schlussverkauf in Auftrag geben. Das Karussell wird geschlossen. Verzweifelt bettelt Sassy, die nicht nochmal erleben will wie eine Boutique scheitert, Rarity an weiter zu machen doch die Entscheidung der Chefin steht Schlussverkauf Rarity richtet das Canterlot Karussell nach ihrem Gusto her und begrüßt die Kunden zum großen Schlussverkauf. Sassy hält sich dabei geknickt im Hintergrund und sieht dem Treiben nur zu. Rarity berät die Kundinnen selbst, erklärt ihnen dass das Prinzessinnen Kleid nicht mehr hergestellt wird und findet für jede das richtige. Es läuft so gut und die Ponys sind so glücklich das sich Raritys Leidenschaft für den Laden neu entfacht. Wiedereröffnung Rarity beschließt und verkündet das Karussell doch offen zu lassen. Natürlich bleiben die Kleider von Heute im Ausverkauf. Da kommt eine reumütige Sassy zu ihr. Sie hat inzwischen ihren Fehler eingesehen. Das sie sich zu sehr auf ein Kleid konzentriert hat litten die Anderen und das Prinzessinnenkleid wurde Charakterlos. Sie denkt jetzt Raritys Regeln, Zeit Liebe und Cotur verstanden zu haben und will sie bei ihrem nächsten Job beherzigen. Das kann Rarity nicht zulassen, den ihre Regeln herrschen nur im Canterlot-Karussell weswegen Sassy die Boutique leiten soll weil Rarity in Ponyville ist. Sie wird natürlich von Zeit zu zeit vorbei sehen um neue Entwürfe zu bringen und von den Kunden gesehen zu werden. Sassy ist ihr zu tiefst dankbar und verspricht das Canterlot-Karussell nach Raritys Regeln zu leiten. Zum Schluss versöhne sich die neuen Freundinnen. Da kommt noch eine Kundin auf der Suche nach dem Prinzessinnen Kleid rein der die beiden Freudig sagen können das diese Modell nicht mehr auf Lager ist. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 07:08: Der Name des Modemagazin Cosmare ist eine Anspielung auf die Cosmopolitan auch kurz Cosmo. Navboxen en:Canterlot Boutique pl:Fiku-miku w butiku Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel